genius
by hakuisagirl
Summary: genius is....


_I do not own Naruto._

_i wish I did_

_but sadly i do not._

_i do own the ideas that force their way into my peasized brain and make me expel them by writing them down here where they can worm their way into your brains._

* * *

**BUT WHY?** YOU OF ALL PEOPLE MUST ASK ME THAT? **YES, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD TRY TO KILL ME. PLEASE TELL ME. **YOU ARE A MONSTER. YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD EVER HAVE LOVED YOU. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, MY BELOVED SISTER. **BUT I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME? **NEVER. I ONLY EVER CARED ABOUT HER AND MY REVENGE… **WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT?** BECAUSE THESE ARE MY FRIENDS. THEY COUNT ON ME. AND I KNOW THAT I CAN COUNT ON THEM. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON MY FRIENDS. **YOU WOULD DIE FOR THEM?** BELIEVE IT. I WILL DEFEAT YOU OR DIE TRYING. **YOU CARE FOR THEM MORE THAN YOURSELF? **YES THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO…_**FOR GAARA GENIUS IS MAKING FRIENDS.**_

**WHY?** IT IS THE QUESTION HE ASKS HIS FRIENDS WHEN HE VISITS WITH THEM. EVERYDAY REGARDLESS OF WEATHER OR EXHAUSTION IF HE IS IN THE VILLAGE HE STOPS BY TO TALK WITH HIS FRIENDS. **WHY DID SO N SO DO THAT? WHY SHOULD I DO THIS? DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY WERE WEARING? WHY? WHY? WHY?** HE KNOWS HE WILL GET NO ANSWERS, BECAUSE STONES DON'T TALK BACK. BUT HE GOES THERE TO ASK HIS ONLY FRIENDS ANYWAYS… _**FOR KAKASHI GENIUS IS LOSING ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS.**_

COME ON! TRY AGAIN! HARDER! FASTER! **PLEASE FATHER.** DON'T PLEASE FATHER ME. GET UP AND TRY IT AGAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU DO THIS? YOUR LITTLE SISTER CAN ALREADY DO THIS JUTSU WHY HAVENT YOU MASTERED IT YET. YOU MUST NOT BE TRYING HARD ENOUGH…**ONE MORE TIME. I KNOW I CAN DO IT. I JUST HAVE TO KEEP GOIING NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES. NO MATTER HOW TIRED I AM. I CAN'T QUIT NOW. IF I QUIT NOW IT WILL BE HARDER ON ME TOMORROW.** **BESIDES I DON'T WANT FATHER TO THINK THAT QUITTING IS THE ONLY THING I AM GOOD AT**…. _**FOR HINATA GENIUS IS NEVER MEETING EXPECTATIONS.**_

**AS HE STANDS ALONE IN THE FOREST WATCHING THE BIRDS HE ENVIES FLYING FREE. HE WONDERS, HOW DID HE BEAT ME?** BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T GIVE UP? **NO, IT MUST BE MORE THAN THAT, BECAUSE I DIDN'T GIVE UP.** BECAUSE IT WAS HIS DESTINY? **NO, IT CAN'T BE**. **IT WAS MY DESTINY TO WIN. **BECAUSE HE CHOSE TO BEAT YOU? **WELL**, **PEOPLE DO HAVE CHOICES TO MAKE…** _**FOR NEJI GEIUS IS KNOWING HE HAS A CHOICE.**_

**FATHER PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS.** YOU MUST, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN EVEN READ THE INSTRUCTIONS FOR THIS SECRET JUTSU. ONLY A FEW SELECT NINJA EVER EVEN HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO TRY THIS. **BUT FATHER PLEASE, OUR CLAN IS STRONG ENOUGH WITHOUT THIS JUTSU.** NO! ONCE YOU HAVE MASTERED THIS NO ONE WILL EVER QUESTION OUR SUPERIORITY**. BUT FATHER, THE WARNINGS**. I DONT CARE ABOUT ANY WARNINGS DO IT NOW OR I WILL FORCE YOUR BROTHER TO LEARN IT. **FATHER YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ASKING ME TO DO.** I SAID, DO IT NOW**! FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO…. **_**FOR ITACHI GENIUS IS DOING AS INSTRUCTED**_**.**

**BROTHER?** YES. **WHY WONT FATHER TEACH ME ANY OF THE JUTSUS?** BECAUSE HE EXPECTS YOU TO LEARN THEM ON YOUR OWN, IN YOUR OWN TIME. **BROTHER?** YES. **WHY DO YOU HELP ME LEARN THEM?** BECAUSE I KNOW THAT IT IS REALLY HARD TO LEARN THINGS ON YOUR OWN. **BROTHER?** YES. **WILL YOU ALWAYS BE THERE TO TEACH ME?** I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO HELP YOU LEARN. **BROTHER?** YES. **DO YOU THINK I WILL EVER BE AS STRONG AS YOU ARE?** I WOULD EXPECT NO LESS…_**FOR SASUKE GENIUS IS DOING AS EXPECTED**_

HOKAGE? ARE YOU READY? **YUP. I'M READY**. YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE NEED A STEADY STREAM OF CHAKRA. THERE CAN BE NO FLUCUATIONS, NO PAUSING OR STOPPING. WE WILL LOSE HER IF THERE ARE ANY INTERUPTIONS. **OK, LETS GO**….HOKAGE! **YES?** YOU ARE NEEDED IMMEDIATELY! **WHAT?** THE NINETAILED FOX HAS BROKEN LOOSE AND IT IS DESTROYING THE VILLAGE! **BUT…MY SON WAS JUST BORN, MY WIFE NEEDS ME**. _NO, MY LOVE, YOU MUST LET ME GO AND SAVE THE VILLAGE, FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR SON_. **I CAN'T**. _YOU MUST_. **I LOVE YOU**. _I LOVE YOU, TOO_. **I LOVE YOU MOST… **_**FOR MINATO GENIUS IS GIVING ALL FOR THE VILLAGE**_.

**IF HE BEATS ME I WILL RUN 3 LAPS ON MY HANDS BACKWARDS. **I WIN AGAIN. **WELL DONE, IT WAS A CLOSE RACE. EXCUSE ME NOW WHILE I RUN SOME MORE LAPS. **WAIT. WHY DO YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF? YOU MUST BE EXHAUSTED. I KNOW I AM. WHY DON'T WE GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT?…_**HOW CAN I EXPLAIN TO HIM THAT I MUST PUSH MYSELF HARDER. THAT IT IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN HOPE TO KEEP UP WITH HIM…FOR LEE GENIUS IS BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS.**_

**SARUTOBE-SENSEI? **YES**. WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? **THAT IS THE PRICE FOR THAT JUTSU. **WHY DID HE DO THAT JUTSU?** HE FELT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THE DEMON. **WAS IT WORTH THIS?** I BELIEVE THAT TO HIM IT WAS WORTH IT BECAUSE I KNOW HOW MUCH THIS VILLAGE MEANT TO HIM. WE MUST ALL DIE SOME TIME. AT LEAST HE MADE THE MOST OF HIS TIME HERE. **YES, HE ALWAYS SEEMED TO BE HAPPY**_**…FOR JIRYAYA GENIUS IS LIVING EACH DAY TO ITS FULLEST.**_

**HOKAGE?** YES MY SON?** WHY MUST I BE ALONE? WHY DID MY PARENTS HAVE TO DIE? **YOUR PARENTS WERE VERY STRONG AND BRAVE SHINOBI, THEY DID WHAT THEY FELT THEY HAD TO DO TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE THAT THEY WANTED YOU TO BE A PART OF.** THEN WHY DO WE LET _HIM_ LIVE IN THAT SAME VILLAGE. IF GOOD SHINOBI DIED FOR THE VILLAGE WHY DOES _HE_ GET TO LIVE HERE TOO?** BECAUSE IT WAS NOT HIS FAULT. HE DID NOT HAVE A CHOICE IN BEING THE HOST.** BUT THEN WHY DO THE OTHER VILLAGERS AVOID HIM?** BECAUSE THEY CAN NOT BRING THEMSELVES TO FORGIVE HIM.** WHAT WILL HE DO NOW? HE HAS NO ONE.** HE WILL MAKE DO, HE HAS NO CHOICE IN THAT EITHER. **WONT HE BE SAD BECAUSE HE HAS NO FRIENDS? **I THINK HE MAY ALREADY HAVE A FRIEND, A VERY STRONG AND BRAVE ONE AT THAT.**.._ FOR IRUKA GENIUS IS FORGIVING._**

**FREAK! LOSER! IDIOT! JERK! YOU CANT DO THIS! YOU'LL NEVER DO THAT! MONSTER! TROUBLEMAKER! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! IT'S MY DESTINY! GO AWAY! RUN! HIDE! YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING, LET ALONE HOKAGE!..._FOR NARUTO GENIUS IS SELECTIVE HEARING._**

**_thanks for reading_**


End file.
